


O w O

by umamigremlin



Series: Collection of Trafalgar Law x Reader (Mostly Female) [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umamigremlin/pseuds/umamigremlin
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: Collection of Trafalgar Law x Reader (Mostly Female) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910854
Kudos: 4





	O w O

You just wonder, why your school is so quiet today. As you and your boyfriend, Law already there for more than thirty minutes.  
"Is it holiday?" you ask him.  
He doesn't give you an answer instead of shrugging his shoulder.  
"Hmm.." you hummed. "Well, i guess i'll check the teacher room."  
"What for?"  
"Perhaps, there's one or maybe two teacher there."  
"No need." as he grabs your wrist and bringing you to somewhere else.  
"Where are we going?" you ask. However, he doesn't response you. He just bring you to somewhere and thats it, just as you two arrive at an empty class that usually used by delinquent student in your school, including your boyfriend too. He brings you inside and locked the door immediately.  
"Why you lock it?"  
"Cuz i wanna do something nasty to you and i don't want someone interrupted."  
"L-Law." you called him, your face start to blushing.  
"Just kidding." he continue, sits on the couch nearby open wide his leg. "Sit." as he pointing on the space between his legs. You shake your head, reject it and said,   
"Its embarrassing y'know."  
"Who the fuck gonna see it, while there's only two of us here?"  
"Well, its true. But still..."  
"Come." he extend his hand. Feeling uneasy, you just accept it and sit between his legs. Immediately, he hugs you, resting his chin on your shoulder.  
"Law." you called his name.  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, idiot." tighten his hug and kissed your neck.  
"Are you going to left mark on it?" you ask embarrassingly.  
"What if i am?"  
"Umm.. can you put it somewhere else? I don't wanna people see it, because its.."  
"Embarrassing, huh?" he cuts, while unbuttoning your uniform. Realize it, immediately, you grab both of his arm and ask in panic,  
"Wha-what are you doing, Law?"  
" _What?_ Of course, unbuttoning your uniform."  
"But you just-"  
" _Just_ what?" he ask, teasing you while his hand squeezing your breast firmly.  
"Nngh.." you gasped. Your face blushing even hard.  
"(name)-ya." whispering your name and pulling down your bra, since you're wearing the strapless one. Immediately, you hide them. But he stops you and said,  
"No, don't hide them. I wanna know how soft they're."  
As his big warm hand touches your boobs and squeeze it, you gasping even more.  
"They sure are soft." he whisper, still kneading your boobs. "Makes me want to suck them."  
"Perv." you whisper in embarrassment. You can feel, he's smirking.  
"But you do like it, don't you?"  
Yes, of course you like it. Since his _squeeze_ gives you unbearable pleasure.   
"Law.." you moaned his name. "Squeeze them.. tighter.. please.."  
"As you wish, princess."


End file.
